This invention relates to the horticultural arts, and more particularly to a new and improved plant marker.
Plant or garden markers have been proposed and patented which comprise a stake adapted to be driven in the ground adjacent a plant or group of plants which stake bears the name or other identification of the associated plants. It would be highly desirable to provide a plant or garden marker in the form of a separate stake element and a graphic identification member which is removably affixed or applied to a portion of the stake element. This would be advantageous both to consumers in terms of the number of devices they would need to purchase and to retailers in terms of the number of devices they would need to have in inventory.